Caught in a Mafia Romance
by MaydoMia
Summary: *Note: This has nothing to do with Lady Gaga xD* Former gang member Lovino Vargas is now a made man in the Mafia. Becoming the boss of his family soon after his grandfather's death, things were going good...Until he sees a certain Spaniard again.


**A/N-** This one is dedicated to one of my friends too. Again, you should know who you are :) Actually, I'm gonna shout out her. ItalyFeliVargas, you are AWESOME! And no, not Italy from Hetalia xD That's her user name. Go check out her stories. **_MOTIVATE HER TO WRITE!_** She's being a hardhead :P Anywho, here's my dedication note I told you about. (To readers, skip ahead if you want)

Rini, you and I have known each other for a looong time. Well, technically 3 years, but that's still a loooong time. We've been there for each other through all the Twilight and (now) Hetalia "passions" and all those breakdowns from the stress of being a middle schooler at a messed up school. You're my Beta, my co-writer, my little helper, and I'm going to tell you this right now. _**YOU CAN WRITE! **_Yes, I just bolded, italicized, and underlined that because it's true! You are going to make me smack you with a baseball bat if I hear you complain one more time about not being able to write =.= But, other than that, I love you and I hope you like your story!

**Disclaimer- I DO NOT own Hetalia**

And Again, sorry you guys had to read the mushiness :P Oh, and like I said, this isn't a Lady Gaga story xD It's not basaed off of her song. I just thought it was a creative title :)

Enjoy~

* * *

><p><strong>Caught in a Mafia Romance<strong>

The dark streets of Italy were quickly abandoned after the moon was high in the sky. Sicily was certainly dangerous at this time of night. No movement could be detected, and this was how they liked it. It showed that the citizens feared them; it showed that they had the power in this city. Nobody dared to messed with them except for rival Mafia families. Other families were nothing compared to them though. Even in a city full of Mafia members, they were the top dogs. They were the most powerful. And tonight, this family was about to get a new member.

His palms were clammy from the pressure. A close associate volunteered to go with the new member. Trying to lighten to mood, the associate rambled on about his commitment to helping out his beloved family, including all the things the fellow drug dealer had done to help bring in the money, as they walked through the deserted streets. Ignoring everything coming out of the associate's mouth and focusing on the empty streets, the new recruit strained his ears to listen for any signs of his target. The babbling associate suddenly ceased his talking and stopped. Anxious about what his partner's silence could mean, his hand involuntarily slipped underneath his jacket. The cold metal from his gun were sensed on his fingertips as he nervously caressing the weapon, waiting for the perfect moment. Staring straight at the sidewalk, he didn't dare look up. He didn't have to figure out what was in front of them. He could already sense it.

New recruits always made great assassins, as the story goes. A new face means a stranger. Nobody knows who you are except those who are close to you. The perfect background for an assassin. And that's exactly what this newbie needed. If he was going to have a chance at becoming the newest member in the Vargas family, he couldn't back down now. Too much was at stake to turn around now. It was go big, or go home for him.

The streetlamp at the other end of the street highlighted a large group of men, each member strutting in one swift move, the family moving as one. He gripped his gun tighter, the moment slowly creeping up. The associate laid a calm hand on his shoulder. "Good luck kiddo." he whispered, his low raspy voice showing traces of uncertainty. A light pat on the shoulder was the last sign of his companion. A stern look on the man's face, a rage slowly built up, setting him into character. He stood in the middle of the sidewalk. He wasn't in the Vargas' area anymore. He had stepped into the Rossi family's territory. It was just the perfect setting for a good fight.

"Hey boss, look who we have here. Looks like a skinny little runt has the nerve to be out here past curfew. What do you say we should do to him?" a man with a thick Italian accent asked his superior. The boss merely chuckled. "Teach him a lesson of course." he sneered. Their voices echoed and were distinct in the empty city. He clenched his jaw, his aggressive side finally finding it's way to him. Footsteps were getting closer, and he finally lifted his head, breaking his stare from the sidewalk. His shockingly green eyes showed hints of bloodlust in them, a slight thirst for blood also present. Growing up in a chain of Mafia members only influenced him to be just like them; it was only a matter of time before he would join like his ancestors.

"Hey _idiota_, you lost or something?" one of the men mocked. "Yeah, it's late don't you think? You're going to get mugged if you keep standing there." another one taunted. The group was getting close. The distance separating them from him was soon miniscule. He could see every feature on their smooth faces. The pinstripes on their jackets were noticeable as well. He grasped the handle of his weapon, sensing that the time was near. In the back of his mind, a little voice was nagging at him to remove his hand from his jacket before suspicion arose. Another part of him felt comfortable with his hand there. After all, it was a chilly night, and by the looks of it, these men weren't going to suspect anything. They were the second most powerful family in Sicily, but honestly, they were a bit careless. They were number two for a reason. They're not the top family in the area, but they were still a successful group. And their boss was a major threat, not only the people of the area, but to the Vargas family as well. And since he practically has a spot reserved for him in the Mafia already, he might as well help his family out.

"You think you're such a big shot for coming out here by yourself at night, huh? You know what happens to guys like you?" the boss asked. He kept silence. He didn't need to answer that. "Hey, you listening?" the boss snapped irritably. In a quick twist of the wrist, the silver barrel of the gun was visible. He froze just long enough for the members of the Rossi family to register the weapon. Before the boss could react, he pulled the trigger. A deafening shot was heard. The boss collapsed, his associates and advisor all frantically trying to do what they all could to save their boss. It was too late though. It was a satisfyingly quick death for the new recruit. With his aim, they just fall in a split second. It'd be a miracle if they didn't.

Blood spilling out of the body from the wound, it was a scarring sight for the members. When the fact that their boss was dead set in, the group all turned towards the assassin. His smirk was full of pride while their vicious snarls were full of contempt. It was quite obvious that they were planning on taking revenge on behalf of their dead leader. Vengeance was clearly in the air. A brave one in front boldly took a step forward, only to be stopped by the muzzle of the gun. "Make another move and I will take out the rest of you single handedly. Now, all of you get out of my sight before things for the Rossi family get ugly. _Capiche_?" He tone was dark, his bloodlust controlling his personality. His tone made it clear that he was dead serious. He was a ruthless, merciless man. Killing a fellow Mafia member meant nothing to him, especially if the victim was in the way.

Spooked by the threat, the family member backed off, a look of hate still on his face. With a slight triumphant grin on his face, the Vargas turned around to leave, his ears tuning in on the chaotic mumblings of the Rossi family. His task was done. The initiation was completed. His boss would be proud to have him as a member of the family. Especially since it was him grandfather.

The familiar figure of the associate reappeared from a dark alley way. An approving look was on his features. "Not bad Vargas. Not bad at all." he commented, returning to the newbie's side. They continued to walk back to the house, the associate rambling on like usual.

As they walked through the front door, the other members were already scattered around, waiting or the verdict. A nod from the associate confirmed it all. He was a made man. His grandfather, the boss of the family, stood up. A weary smile was visible on his tired face. "Well done Lovino. Welcome to the Vargas family."

**-15 Years Later-**

"And we got a new shipment in from that old driver as well." quoted the underboss. "Yeah, and he said he'd drop them off by the bridge later today. You want us to go pick it up?" a soldier asked. Sitting back on the chair, Lovino Vargas replied with a simple nod. A cigarette in one hand, he was promoted to the position of the Vargas family's new head. With his grandfather passing away roughly ten years ago, the Italian was next in line for the position. Being the only blood-related family member that his grandfather had left, Lovino was bound to get the position sooner or later. It was either him, or his airhead of a brother. And that certainly would cause one helluva Mafia war if that happen. Lovino still shudders from time to time at the thought of his brother directing the family. Oh, the horror…

"Hey Boss, you want to go with us? You have a meeting with some new associate don't you?" one of the soldiers asked. Tapping his cigarette, the Italian replied with, "Yes, I do. Hm, I might as well go with you then. I needed to check how this drop off thing is going as well. Are you sure he's trying to make it an 'accident'? Last time, the coppers nearly found out about us because he was out in the open." Lovino pointed out. "Ah, that was a trainee. It's actually him this time." the soldier explained. Taking one last smoke from his cigarette, the Italian put it out and proceeded to walk out of his office. Being in the drug cartel really made him curious about the stuff. Some bad experiences with the hard stuff left him a bit screwed up though. Now, he's somewhat back to normal, but urges are still common. Cigarettes took care of the urges. Plus, he's been hearing about the benefits of smoking. Maybe they'll help him out…

With his clan closely behind him, Lovino made his way through the city. The sun was setting, and it was time for the Mafia to come out and play. Hand in his pockets, Lovino leisurely strolled through his city, a circle of his men surrounding him. His green eyes scrutinized everything in the city, his mind thinking up possible future deals. In the Mafia, it was all about the money. And boy, did the Vargas family get some. It was usual for families to go out their way to make money, but nobody did it like the Vargases. From smuggling goods to even more creative ideas, these men were conmen times twenty. Sicily doesn't know what hit them.

With an approving look at how his city was looking, a nudge at his side caught his attention. "Look who decided to stop by." his underboss said, a somewhat playful tone hidden in his voice. Lovino peeked through his men. Across the street was a tall man, brown hair with an odd wave to them, and a energetic attitude radiating off of him. Even from over here, Lovino could tell he was too happy. The Mafia boss scoffed in disgust.

One of Lovino's top advisors, his right hand man, turned to his leader. "Why the scoff? You don't remember him?" he asked. Lovino glanced at his advisor and shook his head. "Am I suppose to?" he asked flatly. "He used to do business with us. Drug cartel ring a bell?" his advisor asked. Lovino thought back a few years. _He does look familiar…_ he thought to himself. After musing for quite a while, it finally clicked. "Oh, I remember him. Wannabe Mafia member isn't he?" he recalled. His family members all chuckled. "Yep, that's him. Supposedly, he has his own Mafia family down in Spain somewhere. Of course it's nothing like us though." his right hand man added.

Presently, the term Mafia is used loosely. Any crime organization could be labeled as a Mafia. No one can compare to the Italian Mafia though, especially not some "wannabe" Spanish one. Antonio's "mafia" clearly was that loose definition: just any crime organization. "Hmph, it's surprising how many people can label themselves as Mafia members when the closest thing they've done is smuggle in some goods. That's nothing compared to us." Lovino noted. "True, but you have to admit, he was some good business. I wonder what he's doing in Sicily."

The group of men watched the Spaniard for some time. It was unclear on his intentions. Antonio was chatting with an attractive shopkeeper, his actions coming off as a bit suggestive. Lovino felt uncomfortable watching him flirt. It wasn't a normal thing to watch after all. After a while, the group saw the exchange. Reaching into her purse, the woman pulled out the money, handing it over to the Mafia member after a quick flip through the bills. Satisfied, Lovino saw the Spaniard bow his head a bit and kiss the lady's hand. Lovino's advisor snickered beside him. "A real wise guy he is. He probably promised he'd protect her from the criminals in Italy. I hear that's a pretty good money maker nowadays." he said.

Lovino halfway listened to the remark. He continued to watch. When the lady left, he saw Antonio count the bills, content with the amount. Right on cue, two more members of Antonio's family appeared, the trio sharing prideful glances. That's when the Spaniard and the Italian made eye contact. Green eyes met, and apparently to the Spaniard, this meant a greeting. Motioning towards Lovino's group, Antonio and his gang made their way over to the other side of the street. Lovino decided to do the same, meeting them halfway.

"Well, well, well, Lovino Vargas. It's been a while hasn't it?" Antonio asked. "Antonio Fernández Carriedo. Isn't this nice? Long time no see." Lovino replied, trying to work up a welcoming smile.

"I hear you're the big boss now in the Vargas family now. Keeping up with the power, amigo?" Antonio asked. "I'm doing fine. What about you? You still stuck as a soldier in your wannabe gang?" Lovino teased. The Vargas family snickered freely as the response. Antonio chuckled a bit himself. "Actually, I'm an underboss now. Not exactly the best, but it's better than nothing. And for your information, it's not wannabe if you're raking in the cash. I've gotten into the gambling business now, and it's the best business so far if I do say so myself. Especially in this area. Plus, this little _chica_ over there was pretty generous " he bragged, flashing his money one last time before putting it up.

"You know the rules Carriedo: no money making on someone else's territory." Lovino reminded him, a stern look on his face. "Lighten up Lovi. I'm only gonna be here fora little bit. Doing some business for my boss. I might as well get some money for the family while I'm here don't you think? Come on, don't give me that look. You probably would have done the same if you were in my shoes." Antonio accused. Lovino kept quiet. _Shoot, that's exactly what I would have done…_

"You don't mind if I hang around in your area for a bit do you? We're all friends after all." Antonio declared. Lovino pursed his lips. _I really don't want too…But-_

"Fine. Just don't mess with my business." he instructed. Lovino could sense all the odd looks his men were giving him, and he tried to ignore them all. "Yes sir." Antonio replied, lazily saluting Lovino. "Well, I'll see you around. It was nice seeing you again. Adios!" he called over his shoulder as he made his way back to the other side of the street. The Vargas family watched as the Spanish Mafia family continued on their way.

"Why did you say yes, Boss? I thought you made no exceptions to that rule." a soldier asked out of curiosity. Lovino clenched his jaw again. "I know. It's just…He was a good business partner right? Maybe…Maybe he'll come back to us if we let them do what they need to do." Lovino explained. To him, the excuse sounded so flawed and fake, but apparently, it made sense to him men. "Well, I guess that makes sense. It was just surprising to see you back down from a rule you've enforced for over a decade." his advisor commented. Lovino uncomfortably shifted his weight on his feet. _Now that I think about it…Why __**did**__ I say yes?_

Even before Lovino was assigned to the position of Mafia boss, he had enforced this rule. It was his grandfather's rule in fact. Sicily was a big place, and the Vargas family knew they weren't the only money seeking Mafia members in the area. That's when the island of Sicily was divided into territories for each Mafia family. The Vargas family respected every family's territory, no matter how bad the relationship with the family was, and no matter how much of a scumbag the members were. They respected them…Until they cross the line. The Vargas family knew better than to do business on other people's turfs, but it seemed as though other families didn't. They still thought they could do whatever they pleased. That's when things on the Vargas family got violent. If any Vargas family member caught someone else making money on their turf, it was the end of them. They were ruthless when it comes to certain things, and the money was a huge one. They would murder anyone who messed with their territory right on the spot. That's what put them on top. And the murderers were often the same group of people. Including Lovino Vargas.

Growing up in a gang, Lovino was already used to crime. Joining the Mafia was just a step up. Being the violent child he is, he's gun skills were impeccable. Since the day he was initiated into the family, Lovino performed over twenty murders, many of them assassinations. Lovino Vargas was just another example of how violent the Vargas family could get when you mess with them. He was proof that they meant business. And now that he's boss, no one was stupid enough to bother them. Well, most of them weren't anyways...

But now there's that question. Why _did_ he say yes to Antonio? Lovino never hesitated to deny a request like that before in the past. Why did he all of a sudden allow the Spanish Mafia member to do business on his grounds? Confused by his own actions, Lovino felt slightly sick. In his mind, he felt as though there was something wrong with him. He felt like the Spaniard had affected him in some way, and his theory on what it was wasn't one he liked…

"Boss, did you hear me?" Lovino snapped out of his thoughts and turned to his underboss. "Hmm? Oh, no. What did you say?" he asked. "I said the shipment should be here already. Do you want to go with us and expect the goods or go meet up with the associate?" he repeated. Lovino glanced at his watch. "I'm already late for the meeting. I'll check up on you once I'm done. Enzo, come on." Lovino beckoned for the large Mafia member to follow him. The two started to separate from the group when a soldier from behind called out. "Wait Boss, you don't want a few more of us to go with you?" he asked, concerned about the boss' safety. Lovino stopped in his tracks. Looking over his shoulder, he simply replied with, "Don't worry, I'll be fine." and continued to walk forward. The Vargas family watched as their boss went on with his business.

**-One Month Later-**

"What do you mean that Spaniard is still here? It's been a month!" snapped Lovino. His underboss called and informed the Italian that Antonio had stuck around in his city longer than expected and was illegally gambling on his grounds as well. "He's still here. I can finish him off if you want." his underboss said. Pinching the bridge of his nose, Lovino let out a frustrated sigh. "No, I don't want to be known as a hypocrite in this town. Just… Just leave him for now." Lovino decided. "You've been awfully soft on him, Boss. You two aren't getting friendly all of a sudden are you?" his underboss asked. Misunderstanding that his underboss was just teasing, Lovino suddenly got very defensive. "N-No! Of course not! That stupid bastard and I aren't even that close. I haven't seen him around for the entire month! Besides, I'm not like that, Gio." Lovino argued. Laughing on the other line, his underboss stated, "Haha okay. Okay. Geez, calm down. All of this business sure is making you jumping. You need a vacation real soon." he said.

Nervously laughing with him, Lovino agreed. "Heh, y-yeah. I guess I do. I have been pushing myself lately…"

"Mhm. Well, I'll go follow your orders now. See you in a little bit." The line clicked and went dead. Lovino hung up the phone, sightly shaken up. _D-Did I just get defensive. Oh no…Please tell me I'm not leaning towards that theory. Please!_

Feeling sick to him stomach yet again, Lovino put his head in his hands._ I'm getting paranoid. Yeah…That's it _he concluded. For the past few weeks, Lovino really had pushed himself a bit too far. Competition was really rising for some reason in the past month. Especially in alcohol and stolen and smuggled goods. It was getting harder to keep up with demands. Lovino tried to get his hands on every source of income that he could, and that really took a toll on his mental stability. Losing sleep was going to make him go crazy. And right now, it's making him paranoid.

A knock on the door made Lovino jump. Fixing his appearance so that he doesn't come off as confused and dazed, he sat up straight in his chair and hollered. "Come in!" to the person knocking at his door. One of his capos opened the door, peeking his head in the doorway. "You busy Boss?" he asked. Coughing to clear his voice, Lovino replied with, "No. Not at all. What is it :uca?"

"Carriedo wants to speak to you about something. He's downstairs. Gio ran into him on the streets and the Spanish guy wants to make a deal. You interested?" Luca asked. Lovino formed a tight grip on the armrest of his chair. _Great. Just what I need. A conversation with my problem… _Despite what his mind was telling him, Lovino motioned for Luca to bring him in. The door closed for a few moments before it was reopened to reveal the Spaniard. Lovino's stomach soon felt sick again, and a rush of discomfort ran through him. _I really don't need this right now. This better be good._

"Call me if you need anything, Boss." the capo announced. Shutting the door, Lovino secretly wished that they weren't alone. Clearing his throat yet again, he decided to address the Spaniard in front of him. "What do you want Antonio?" he asked, his words coming out a bit harsher than he intended. Antonio causally walked forward, silently smirking to himself. "Not a very warm welcome Lovi. Well if you must know, I'm thinking about doing business with you. I'm not sure how well you'll take it though." Antonio responded. Slightly agitated by the playful nickname, Lovino decided to push the conversation forward.

"Try me." he commanded. Making his way forward to Lovino's desk, Antonio started talking. "You should know by now that my family has started a little gambling in your town, correct?" Lovino nodded. "Well, we're about to leave soon so don't worry. But I wanted to ask you a little favor." Walking over to Lovino's right side, he whispered the request in a low tone. The words coming out of the Spaniard's mouth lit a fuse in the Italian.

"You bastard! No! There is absolutely no way I am allowing that!" Lovino bellowed, immediately standing up from his seat. "Why not? It's perfect!" Antonio argued. Stuck with his opinion, Lovino shook his head. "Read my lips Carriedo, Absolutely not." he retorted, the words coming out slowly, each syllable punched. An argument grew out of this. Fighting words were used, but of course that wasn't going to happen. Not here at least. Some of the other Vargas family members' wives were visiting. Gunshots wouldn't be a good thing to do now.

"You're quite selfish, Lovino." Antonio accused. "It's not selfish if I'm watching out for my family." Lovino corrected. _That was way too easy of an argument to win. Something's up. Debates like these usually last way longer. And they're more violent. What's going on?_

The Spaniard seemed flustered for a while. Lovino was waiting for the next comeback, but Antonio already seemed to cool down. He accepted the verdict already. _That was waaay too easy. Something's going on…_

Antonio's voice broke the silence. "Well, I tried. The boss won't like it, but I tried." His tone was frighteningly cool. It was unnatural for someone to sound that cool after an argument. Lovino kept his guard up. Waiting for the Spaniard to leave, Lovino kept his green eyes on him. Antonio never made a move. It was as though he had more to say to the Italian. Taking a deep breath to calm himself down, Lovino took a seat. "Is there anything else you want to say Antonio?" he asked, folding his hands.

Antonio looked up. "Oh, you caught on. Well, as you can see, that was a request from my boss. I knew you were going to say no, but he still insisted on me trying. Now that I'm done trying, I have a more…personal request for you." Antonio said, slyly. Those Spanish eyes narrowed in to a more serious gaze. Lovino could feel a wave of uneasiness run through him again when he met those eyes. A sudden thought ran through his mind, and Lovino felt like kicking himself when he realized what he was thinking. Antonio Fernández Carriedo actually looked - oh, he was going to regret this - _attractive_. His too happy features were dimmed down a more manageable level, and right now, he even looked serious. Antonio never looks serious. Well, not like this anyways. Lovino was fascinated by the mood change, but at the same time, he was somewhat scared. _Why is he looking at me like that?_ the worried Italian thought to himself.

"Define personal." Lovino demanded, feeling kind of scared of the response he was going to get. "Lovino, I have been in Sicily for almost a month. I will say this: You have a lot of pretty women here." _Uhh? Okay?_ "That being said, a single bachelor like myself would have a chance with practically any of them. This isn't he case though." Antonio's eyes shot a glance over at Lovino. They had a traces of some emotion in them. It was similar to bloodlust, but that wasn't quite it. Lovino squirmed uncomfortably in his seat, wishing the Spaniard would look elsewhere.

"I have had many chances with women, but I have figured something out while I was in Sicily. I only have one person on my mind. It was the same person from years ago. I thought I would get over him, but it seems as though I haven't, and no matter how hard I try, I can't." _Did he just say __**him**__? This is sounding like a therapy session…_

"I'm going to leave Italy in a few days, but I don't think I can leave satisfied without getting an answer from that person. This is going to be a harder request for you to fulfill then the first one Lovino. I'm going to tell you that now." Antonio advised, walking closer to the desk. His eyes had a hungry look on them. Lovino silently gulped. His grip on the armrest was tight, and a cold sweat was forming behind his neck. "Y-You want me to ask that person for you?" Lovino assumed, the words coming out as a stutter. "That's a weird request Toni." Antonio chuckled to himself darkly. "You could say that, but it's much, much harder than you think." Antonio continued. "And why's that?" Lovino pressed, his voice shaky now.

In one swift movement, the Spaniard was over Lovino's desk, the Italian's tie in his hand. Pulled out of his seat, Lovino was appalled by the forceful movement. Feeling lightheaded by the abrupt change in elevation, Lovino felt even worse when he figured out how much space was in between the two men: not very much. Looking up, the rather short Italian made eye contact with the Spaniard. Though the time was a bit too late, Lovino finally figured out what kind of look was in Antonio's memorizing greens eyes. "Because that person is you Lovino."

_Lust. _

His mind refusing to register the what was happening, his body couldn't perform the "fight or flight" response. No matter how hard Lovino tried, he couldn't flee from the situation. He was stuck there. His phone was out of reach, and Antonio was on his desk. He was definitely stuck.

"I'll tell you this now Lovino. Ever since we made that transaction a few years ago, I've always thought about you. I was just waiting for my boss to send me back down to Sicily just to see you. After a while of hoping, though, it never happened. I tried to block you out so that I could get on with my life. I'm not getting any younger you know. But, after meeting you, I didn't feel the same." Antonio spoke, his tone light, hidden notes of sultriness in it. Antonio never broke eye contact with the Italian, much to Lovino's dismay.

"Now that I'm back in Sicily, all of those feelings are coming back. I've been here for a month doing business. I didn't have a lot of leisure time so, I apologize couldn't tell you sooner. Like I was saying though, it's you. I'm in love with you. Ever since 2001 when we first met. Love at first sight you can call it. It's going to be hard for you to do this, but I really do have a favor to ask of you Lovi." Antonio murmured in a dangerously coy tone. Absolutely memorized by the entire situation, Lovino couldn't back down. Hesitating Lovino asked, "What is it?"

One final on his tie pulled Lovino closer to the Spaniard, Antonio's lips hovering ever so slight above Lovino's. _"Bésame Lovino~" _ his sultry, smooth voice asked. Mind paralyzed, Lovino took some time to figure out what the Spanish words meant. Loosely familiar with the language, the terms did sound familiar. It soon clicked in his mind, and the Mafia boss flushed crimson. Waiting for his reply, Antonio teasingly pulled the tie and pushed the body away, making Lovino sway back and forth. There was one close call when Lovino's lips brushed gently against the Spaniard's. Lovino was feeling quite jumpy at that moment. He didn't know how to react to the situation. He didn't know how to feel.

Glancing up at Antonio's eyes, Lovino searched for an emotion. The only one he could find was love. Or something similar to that anyways. _That's not exactly what I was hoping for…_

Silently debating with himself what he should do, Lovino was lost. Those greens eyes waiting for a reply weren't helping either. "Come on Lovi, any kind of answer would do. I just need one." Antonio coaxed. There was barely a centimeter of space between the men now. Lovino felt like he had a somewhat solid decision. Only time will tell if he was going to regret it or not. Glancing over at the door, Lovino made sure he wasn't going to be forever embarrassed by one of his capos or worse, his underboss. When he felt like he was safe, Lovino looked back at he Spaniard's eyes. "You have an answer?" Antonio asked.

Wanting to end this as soon as possible, Lovino reached out for the Spaniard's neck and pulled him towards him, their lips colliding in an instant. Surprised at his little Italian's decision, Antonio released Lovino's tie and hopped off the desk. Being a passionate man, Antonio placed a hand on Lovino's waist. Lovino, standing on his tiptoes, felt a rush. Much to his horror, the Italian actually _liked_ it. Lovino felt Antonio's hand hold the back of his head, the kiss deepening at an alarming rate. _Oh~ So its a competition now huh?_ Lovino thought playfully to himself.

An Italian and a Spaniard. Two very passionate people. When you put the two together, it's definitely a battle for dominance. Antonio's height giving him an advantage, he managed to coaxed the Italian to part his mouth, just enough for his tongue to dart in. Disgusted how the Spaniard was easily winning this, Lovino tried to take it up a notch. As the couple kissed, Lovino bit down on Antonio's lip, much to his partner's dislike. With his guard down, Lovino grabbed Antonio's tie, moving him out of the way. The Italian was sitting on his desk now, his height boosted by the wooden table. Amused by his partner's action, Antonio smiled. In another quick pull, Lovino yanked the Spaniard's red tie, making them clash once again.

The battle for dominance still going, the love in the air was intense. "I didn't know you were like this Lovino~" Antonio teased. "You're a decent kisser yourself…For a Spaniard." Lovino added. The battle was winding down. It was still an even score, and the dominant one was still unclear. Antonio, seeing how this would probably never have a clear winner, ran his hand through his lover's (or soon to be rather) hair. Hitting a particular part on the right side, Lovino suddenly gasped. As Antonio's hand progressed, the Italian's grip on his neck started to tighten, the nails slowing digging into his skin. Lovino's staggered breathing gave it all away. The Spaniard had found the big shot's soft spot.

Opening one eye, Antonio saw a curl._ Oh, so they really do exist. _he thought toe himself. In a bold move, Antonio ran his hand right through the curl, his hand making contact with it multiple times. A surge of pleasure ran through the Italian, a moan escaping his lips despite all of his efforts to keep them in. "It's not good to hold it in, love." Antonio hummed in between kisses. Lovino blushed. _Stupid curl…_

The time passed and the two were still at it. Multiple times did Antonio force his way into the Italian's mouth. Each brief kiss like that sent a chill up Lovino's spine. Every kiss was passionate, and every kiss meant something. Pulling him closer, Lovino wanted Antonio _so_ much at that moment. It was surprising even to himself how much he wanted Antonio. Romance was in the air.

His hands in Antonio's hair, Lovino kissed Antonio back every time. That's when Lovino's worse fear came in. Without any warning, Lovino's stained door bursted open. "Oi boss, would you-" a capo started to ask. The couple breaking a kiss, Lovino was horror stricken. His capo had a similar expression on his face. Instinctively, Lovino pulled a drawer opened from his desk and frantically fumbled around. In a flash the Mafia boss had a handgun in his grasp. Aiming it at the door, Lovino stared straight at the capo. "You tell anyone about this and you'll be sorry." he deadpanned. The capo, fearing his boss, nodded and quickly slammed the door shut.

"Hmm…You certainly have a quick reflex." Antonio commented, hugging Lovino. "Well, when you've been in a gang and the Mafia for your entire life, you learn a few things." Lovino sighed, placing the gun down beside him. "Ohh~ Gangbanger and a Mafia boss. Attractive Lovino." Antonio grinned, resuming his position. "Oh hush." Lovino retorted, pulling his partner back into a kiss. Wrapping his hand affectionately around Lovino, Antonio was happy with Lovino's reply. As for the Italian himself, though he'll never admit it, Lovino was satisfied as well. It had certainly been an eventful day.

**-Later that Day-**

"So Lovi, what now?" Antonio asked, gently stroking his partner's curl. With shivers coming in intervals, Lovino sat in Antonio's lap while he was sitting in the Lovino's chair. "Nothing. I'm keeping quiet about this." Lovino stated. "Oh? No confession?" Antonio asked. "Of course not. Does it look like I wanna be judge by my _famiglia_? Uh, no." Lovino answered flatly. "Mm…Whatever makes you happen. You love me though don't you?" Antonio asked lightly, his too happy tone returning. Lovino didn't reply. "Looovi. You love me right?" Antonio asked again, enjoying the pout Lovino had on.

The jovial Spaniard continued to pester the Italian for the answer. Finally after one last, "Loovino~" the Italian finally responded. "_Ti amo~_ You happy now?" Lovino inquired. With a satisfied smirk, Antonio kissed his lover's cheek.

"Si~ Very."

* * *

><p><strong> AN-** No translations in this one. I think they're pretty self explanatory. You guys are smart ^.^ You guys can figure the out. If you wanna know the meaning, Google Translate. That's all I gotta say :P Oh, and I apologize for any missing words. Fanfiction's editor does that sometimes. Oh~ And if anyone thinks the rating isn't correct, please tell me. I will change it without hesitation! I want everyone to be happy ^^ Well, I hope you guys like it! Reviews would be very nice :) Kay, that's it for now! Bye!


End file.
